


supernovas are forest fires (said the warlord to his captain)

by WizardSandwich



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Bad Poetry, M/M, Poetry, i'm sort of embarrassed this exists but also like whatever you know?, like legit this is just a long and bad poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 12:43:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21392365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WizardSandwich/pseuds/WizardSandwich
Summary: To Megatron, Rodimus is a supernova.
Relationships: Megatron/Rodimus
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	supernovas are forest fires (said the warlord to his captain)

**Author's Note:**

> this is bad poetry i wrote over a year ago bc i'm a bastard askldjaslkd

your reputation precedes you,

more than a star, you are

a supernova lighting up the dark,

an explosion of color and heat,

burning so bright and hot

that I cannot bear to look

your heart is an inferno,

a fire that won’t die,

practically a blaze,

running so wild that I could

call you a forest fire

when you press your lips to mine

I could call you a

natural disaster because

passion runs through

your veins like blood—

bubbling hot like molten lava and

overtaking everything you touch

my affection for you

is warmer than the

heat of a volcano,

far hotter than any vent—

a love unmatched by

anyone but yourself

more than a satellite,

I am a planet who

falls into orbit around

where the sun burns brightest—

where light reflects—

a pull that I cannot escape,

you are so much more

than I could ever imagine:

a beautiful star,

so full of light


End file.
